Jack-O vs. Skull Kid
Jack-O vs. Skull Kid is a What-If? One Minute Melee between Jack-O of Guilty Gear and Skull Kid of Legend of Zelda. This is John1Thousand’s Twenty-Seventh Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jack-O.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Skull Kid.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Jack-O walks around the ruins of New York as a strange man floated towards her. Jack-O: Who are you. Skull Kid did not answer but still floated in the air. However, Jack-O checked the aura and noticed that something was evil. With a twirl, Jack-O put on her mask and her eyes turned green as she then taunted the masked kid. Jack-O: Bring it on! TIME FOR THE CLIMAX!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Clenched Fist and the Sword Dances) 60 Jack-O was the first to attack as she tried to charge at Skull Kid. This was then stopped as Skull Kid grabbed her and floated her off the ground. As she was struggling, Skull Kid was giggling at her. Jack-O: What As soon as she said this, Skull Kid then slammed her to the ground. Skull Kid: Hope you like today's entertainment. 54 Out of a void a pile of puppets came out of the skies and were continuously hit the unborn. The number of them became overwhelming as they held Jack-O down. Skull Kid: I hope this is not it! Now that would be disappointing! Without any warning a green blast shoot out of the jack-o-lantern and caused Skull Kid to slam to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the puppets that were holding the unborn down were burnt away. Jack-O then got up as she put her fist in her palm. 44 Jack-O: I am done playing games Skull Kid: Well I am just getting started. Skull Kid then summoned another group of puppets as they marched towards the unborn. With a little bit of magic, the unborn created a house in which three of her minions appeared charging at the puppets with their weapons. While this was happening, Jack-O was charging towards Skull Kid shooting green energy balls at him. Skull kid was able to dodge the first two but the last hit him square in the face, violently slamming him to the ground. 34 With a twirl of the lantern on her legs, she threw Skull Kid into the air and shot a green laser beam at him. Skull Kid quickly recovered and destroyed the laser beam. Skull Kid shot towards the unborn and punched her several times followed by a blast of his own. Skull Kid: Time for a trip! 22 With a flick of his fingers the unborn was teleport to Termina on the clock tower. As Jack-O looked around she yells in frustration trying to find the masked kids. Jack-O: Come out you coward! Skull Kid: Oh I am here, but hope you like obliteration!! The moon came falling down towards the unborn. Instead of running, Jack-O leaped up to challenge the moon. With a hard punch, the faced moon was obliterated into several pieces. 11 Skull Kid: What the?! The world turned back into the ruined New York City as the unborn continued on his offensive as she punched the masked kid into a torture device. This caused the minions of her to throw her in the air in celebration. 5 She then grew a pair of wings as she was a galaxy away and was charging feet first at the masked kid. Jack-O: Feast on this!!! All Skull Kid could do was look on in horror as the unborn came closer. K.O. A loud boom can be heard and seen into space. On the ground level, there was nothing left of the city or Skull Kid as Jack-O was unscathed. Jack-O: This could be a weapon of mass destruction. the unborn then took the mask off and walked away from the leveling. Results This melee's winner is Jack-O Valentine!!!! (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- "Juno" Remix) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees